The invention concerns a device to produce a fine oil mist, in particular for the lubrication of tools used when removing metal by machining, comprising a vapourising chamber into which oil and air under pressure enters through a supply line, a vapourising nozzle provided within the vapourising chamber at the end of the supply line and an outlet line for the transport of the aerosol produced in the chamber to a place of application.
The invention particularly concerns a device, with which an oil mist, having a smoke-like appearance, is produced, to provide minimum lubrication of the tools and work pieces during their machining. A preferred field of application relates to the supply of an internal minimum quantity of lubrication through the spindle of the machine of machine tools.
When such oil mist with the absolutely minimum oil concentration is applied, it is particularly important that the oil in the air is extremely, i.e. microscopically, distributed. Only in that case can it be reliably ensured that the oil mist is adequate for the lubrication of the work piece and of the tool yet does not precipitate therein a disadvantageous manner. Device for producing a fine oil mist are known, and can be mounted on an oil tank in such a manner that the vapourising chamber thereof is arranged above the oil tank, and separated therefrom by means of a metal separating sheet. On the underside of the oil tank, oil is fed by means of a piston pump which conveys oil and air through a coaxial double hose via the swirl chamber situated below the oil tank at a pressure of 0.6-1.0 MPa. The line ends in a vapourising nozzle having a diameter of approx. 1.8 mm in the interior of the swirl chamber. The oil, vapourised under influence of the highly compressed air, is supplied in the form of a mist to an outlet line opening into the swirl chamber and is conveyed through hoses and/or pipes to the place of application, in particular to the tool of a machine tool.
The separating metal sheet, provided between the oil tank and the swirl chamber, does not abut tightly against the wall of the system, so that oil drops or an oil film, which precipitate in the swirl chamber, can be collected in the oil tank situated below it for reuse.
A very fine oil mist can be produced with the known device by economically using oil, which is acceptable for numerous applications.
The present invention, however, attempts a further improvement in the production of oil mist in such a manner that an oil mist, containing extremely fine and homogeneously distributed oil particles, can be produced with even greater reliability and dependability.